crossoversandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Davrit Times Episode One= Welcome the Dummkopfs
Davrit Times... NOTE= It will be noted that the following story was written by an amateur story writer. It has been displayed in "Transcript" format, for some...apparant... reason... episode begins with illustrations resembling a dramatic battle. On one side of a small village-looking settlement, a dark wallowing shadow with dancing figures throwing bombs and firing weapons. On the other, standing tall was a small group of heroic warriors, and two little characters in the distance looking from afar. The illustrations appear to move as an adult, female voice tells the tale calmly. Voice: This is the tale of our home's origin. On the planet Mobius, where many of us in this room come from, there was a small stronghold, a shrine to justice and anti-chaos. The many founders of this little town heralded it as one day to be the beginning of a wonderful age of order and peace, where all will be judged as equal. But their attempts at world peace constantly got sabotaged by a powerful foe. The leader of good and the leader of darkness were twins who fell down separate paths, and to the end they quarreled against each other for the well-being of Mobius and the Universe. One fateful day, the sacred home of the good side was found by the evil brother, and a fierce battle to the death took place. Two of the good team had been sent away to live on, however all of those battling perished in the fire. A traitor of good destroyed most of the good team along with himself, and soon enough, the battle was only between the two brothers! But no one knows what happened to the two, because the battle never ended, and the town was left in ruins. After hearing about the deaths of these great warriors, I took their heritage and built this magnificent stronghold: New Tarne City! illustrations fade and show an adult, burgundy-furred vixen in a smart suit. A name tag labeled "Megan Vixen" on her chest and an assortment of pens in her pockets, and a book on her lap. She is sitting on a stall, inside a classroom filled with many different children inside: Mobians, Human children, Minicons, Ponies etc, all sitting attentively at their desks. Megan:her book And that, children, is how we came to live in this beautiful city. Any questions? Yes, love? boy with glasses and scruffy short hair stands up "Um... if the old Tarne City was on top of a mountain in Mobius, then why are we on yet another planet, where it could happen again?" children nod and murmur agreeingly Megan: Well mah boi, by placing it in the most secure yet open place available, we're opening it out to everyone. I did say that the good side wanted equal peace. That's why there are Equestrians, or Minicons in here as well! orange Minicon resembling a motorbike stands up Do you believe that the good side will come back- now that their home has been rebuilt? Vixen chuckles to herself with a bit fiendishly and smirks evilly. Oh, I sure hope not. TO- a large, ravaged spaceship on top of an enormous meteor. Lights are dotted across the sides of the ship, and an open cockpit glowing yellow is seen on the left side. suddenly, a dark purple and grey space fighter hovers towards it and enters a dark, somewhat abandoned hangar. The doors open, and E-114 Omicron marches out and into a corridor. He is carrying a sandbag over his shoulder, muffling sounds are faintly heard from within until he punches it. Walking through a corridor, guarded by two hooded mobians, he then enters a small room with a light in the centre revealing a chair. Omicron empties the sandbag and a cock-eyed, twitching dalmatian falls into the chair. Immediately, Omicron ties him up and stamps his foot to attention Omicron: harshly My master, I deliver to you the cargo.... dalmatian looks around feverishly and notices a shadow moving towards him slowly. He looks up in time to see- Tony Ex-Rynorak! But Although he is roughly the same, Tony has many little scars across his face and a metal face mask in the shape of a rotated "H" covering all of his face but around his eyes. His voice is regular, but with a minor croaking echo sound to it Tony: in towards the Dalmatian Norris Martyre. What a delight to see you again. sniggers fearfully So you WERE part of that big plan to take me and my friends out... for the second time running! Norris: crazily Y-you d-d-d-don't scare me imean- you're only a frankenstein Hedgehog yahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! Tony:to Omicron who backhands the crazy Dalmatian, silencing him What you don't seem to understand is that I have alot of catching up to do. I've been practically dead for the last god-knows-how-many-months now! And I demand to know where your leader(s) are! I'm tired of having an obstacle in my way... no matter how personal... Norris: Oh but I can't really tell you if you don't know WHO they are! That'swhyIcalledyouFrankensteinbecauseyou'reboth- grotesqueANDdownrightstupid! breath You've been at us how long and you don't even know who we are?! STUUUUPIIIIIIID! backhands him harder Tony: You are beginning to get on my patience! You should know that I'm going to kill you anyway! So why not just give me the name of your boss and when you die it won't be your problem anymore! Norris:tad serious All the same freako, even if I tell you who it is you won't want to go near him/her! Let alone trying to find him/her would be impossible since he/she could be anywhere in this universe! looks frustrated as Norris laughs loudly and deleriously. CUT TO- New Tarne City. Megan Vixen is walking through the streets. A large, Desert Thunder drives up to her and a door flings open. Vehicle: Care for a lift, boss? Megan: Nigeris Prime! You are quite the gentlebot! steps in to the passengers seat and Nigeris drives off Prime: So how did the school go? Fun and orderly I presume? Megan: sternly A naive bunch. When I told them the story about those fools one of them popped the question! Prime: shocked Miss Vixen, you should know better than to flirt with the students! Megan: disapprovingly Nigeris, 1: it was a Minicon, so it wouldn't work! 2: Not THAT question you blitzbrain! THE question. The one that regards that Davrit lot coming back and stealing my rightful place in charge of this city!!! Prime: Miss Vixen I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Even if one of them survived they can't overthrow the entire New Tarne City government! he continues driving, he passes a grey motorhome with a brown and blue pattern on the sides. Nigeris blinks his indicator at the campervan and drives on as normal. The van then drives into an alleyway. It stops in the shadows and a hooded figure steps out. The figure approaches a set up card table, surrounded by other figures and places food onto it. They all proceed in dining, except for the one who brought the food RV driver: teenageAny news on Norris? Hood 1: normal pitch He went to him. Let himself get caught. Hood 2: goofy He was quite brave. Usually my bro is a complete coward. Like me sorta. RV driver: Well, Prime just went passed. He's got that Vixen in tow. We don't have to sit in the alleyways for long now. shadowy figures appear in the darkness. One has two small red lights on it, one has a big red light on it Shadow 1: groaning The nerve! Taking over our home saying it was inherited! Shadow 2: rasping Can I kill her when we make a move?! RV driver: Sorry, bud. I already called dibs, but you could kill her cronies. She's just building an empire, we don't need that- never needed it! Hood 3: Slightly lower than Hood 1 But you guys are aware, right? What they did? They got people from across the Universe to live here: Transformers from Cybertron, more Mobians, Humans- heck they got PONIES! That's not good, considering what happened to the other city! RV Driver: and assuringly Hey. Don't worry. I know it's a big problem but they built this city on a planet that's in the middle of a void; it's completely undetectable! This city is 100% safe and teleportation is supplied. So we can figure out what my REDACTED of a brother is up to and go there immediately, so he won't be able follow us back here......almost I know he survived that battle.... TO- Tony's interrogation room. Norris is loudly laughing insanely and streams of tears are travelling down his face. He is jumping in his chair, whilst Omicron and Tony are cowering in the corner holding their ears(Although Omicron doesn't have ears, he is in that position) Tony: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH-MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!! Omicron: arm, hand transforms into gatling gun SILENCE! You abomination of nature! Be silent and answer my master's questions, or be evicerated! stops and looks at them fearfully Tony: OMICRON, STOP! If you kill him, we'll be back at square one and still won't know where his bosses are....!!! facepalms as his words allow Norris to continue laughing and jumping. Omicron gets up, storms toward Norris and boots him hard. He flies over to the other side of the room and lands on his side next to the door, smashing the chair in the process and loosening his ropes. He feverishly tries to make his way out the door, but when it opens, Alice the Shadow, Kai, Paul Neorabbit and the Klitz twins are standing in the doorway. Alice: Omicron, darling... are you having trouble with this piece of trash? Kai: Just kill him or something! I can hear him from the ship bridge! [Omicron picks up Norris and thrusts him to the wall. The others all surround him and Tony steps back. Paul: Now tell us who you work for! Norris: serious You DO NOT want to know what you're up against here. I may be disposable, but I can strike fear into you in a heartbeat! Tony: I'd like to see you try..... gives Tony a "you-shouldn't-have-said-that" look. CUT TO- New Tarne City. Inside a large silver-looking building. Megan is striding up a staircase with 10 robotic guards around her. She enters a large room with balconies around the sides, leather sofas with computers, and a large desk with an enormous projection screen in the middle on it. She goes up to the desk where more robotic guards are standing, and Megan Vixen's assistant, a blue pegasus with a yellow mane and tail, both with purple streaks is sleepily looking at a computer monitor which shows the same as what's on the projection. She looks up at Megan and half heartedly smiles to her before giving her the seat, which Megan immediately sits on. Megan: So... are we ready, Miss Blitzfire? Blitzfire: yawning Yes, Miss Vixen. All systems are go and operational for your speech. Uh............. I was wondering, since you're going to be busy now if I could take a break? Megan: And miss my spectacular speech? Are you crazy?! This isn't going on Youtube, you know! Blitzfire: But Miss! yawns I haven't had a break for three months! I need my sleep; I'm a freakin' Pegasus! Megan: condesendingly Face it, sweetie. Actors never get any breaks. Neither do fashion models yet they still look pretty, don't they? This is business, love! You wanted it, you got it. at the monitor Blitzfire: mumbling No I didn't. You threw me into a truck and forced me to do your labour, Bloody Mary! TO- Outside the building. News reporters Stacey Dandero and Drigger the squirrel are stood outside the building. The many civilians crowd around the building, with their attention on the wide TV screen based on the windows. The hooded gang, hiding their appearances come out of the shadowed alleyways and watch too. When the screen turns on, they all fall silent... Stacey: Hello, this is Stacey Dandero- Drigger: And ah'm Drigger! Stacey: As we bring you breaking news from inside New Tarne City's capital building, where the mayor of New Tarne City is about to give a speech to all of us. Drigger: She is about to sign the treaty, supplah'd by the leaders of where all of ya'll come from, to signifah that ya'll are privilaged citizens of New Tarne City. Stacey: Furthermore, the treaty, when signed, appoints Mayor Megan Vixen the leader, of New Tarne City's ever-growing empire of peace, in the Universe! crowd "ooooOOOOOOoooooh"s and starts to murmer amongst themselves. The RV Driver of the hooded gang steps back into the shadows, and the others follow suit RV Driver: Get my keys. It's time to come back... TO- Tony's interrogation room. Norris is still pinned to the wall and the others are waiting attentively for his answer. Finally he speaks Norris: That last battle took you really bad, didn't it? Nearly killed you and your evil, huh? I'll admit, you DID win that battle, but you didn't succeed... others exchange looks, puzzled by his words. Norris: fiercely It's HIM Tony Ex-RYNORAK! starts laughing again, only not crazily, but fiendishly. Tony thinks for a moment, then looks up in terror and despair. He looks at Norris, who Omicron still has pinned to the wall. He roars and pounces at Norris, pulling a pistol out of nowhere. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!! Norris' body explodes and the laughter fades away. Tony is heavily breathing, and the others are shocked at his reaction. Tony storms out of the room. CUT TO- the Office. Megan is speaking calmly into the microphone, and her face is displayed on the huge TV outside as she speaks. Blitzfire is trying not to fall asleep and the robot guards are standing to attention Megan: Greetings, my friends. Long ago, this city was but a meer base for fighting. It was controlled by corrupted, insane and downright irresponisble people, looking for peace. But that is NOT peace, for their efforts led to more hatred and evil, and ultimately destroyed themselves. Now, six months later, I, Megan Vixen the seventeenth, has took their empire of peace to a level that exceeds what those LOSERS couldn't achieve in a lifetime! she continues speaking, the crowd of civilians look puzzled and disapproviangly at her wild accusations We pulled together and made this the perfect life, for anyone in the universe: we saved those in... uh... Cyber-something-planet... we helped those from... Erff..... and Requesteon, is it? Idontcare ANYWAY- we strived together and made our little community to this wonderful city, and I will lead you to the great golden age to the end of time! I will be your leader! I will be your hero! Me! ME! MEEEEEE! And no one........ shall stand in our way! instantly fetches the treaty and ignores the smallprint. Picking up a pen, she slowly moves the tip towards the signature box. BUT suddenly, before she signs it, the doors swing open, and Nigeris Prime drives in. Megan looks oddly at him as he swerves to the side, revealing the brown,grey and blue campervan. Outside all the civilians can see this on-screen and are as confused as Megan is. Suddenly, the skylight on the campervan swings open and a hooded figure leaps through the air and somersaults over to the desk. The hooded figure grabs the hood and throws it off. No one can believe who it is standing in front of Megan Vixen- IT'S TOM RYNORAK! Tom Rynorak: his fists on the desk I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-breath-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! looks in awe, the crowd looks in awe, Stacey and Drigger look in awe, but Megan looks in disgust. Suddenly, Nigeris Prime transforms into robot mode and points his guns at some of the guards. The doors of the campervan swing open and the hooded figures spread into the room, ripping their hoods off- Lizzie Daiton! Jez Gunn! Tina Minu! Nia Galloway! Chiruru and Chromoro! Chele! Evan! Llewellyn! Jeremy! Retro! Hawer! Dalek Tron! E-107 Theta! Team Davrit has been resurrected somehow. Jez: gun at robot guards FREEZE! Retro: Drop your weapons! robots drop their guns and raise their hands above their heads. Outside, the civilians are loving the commotion. Some even raised their cameras already. Civilian Human: Oh, this is definitely going on Youtube! walks slowly around Megan's desk with his hands behind his back Tom: formally Well, now... Megan Vixen... look at what you've done! Made a multi-billion-Mobium city based on OUR old city. Got people from across the Universe to come here and live peacefully. The ultimate in money making scheming I must say. And I need to tell you that your pronounciation is completely off-you see, our buddy Nigeris Prime here, and many like him who live here in Tarne City- no, wait... NEW Tarne City come from a planet called "CYBERTRON", not Cybersomethingplanet. And where in the hell is "Requesteon", huh? Don't exactly care about your "subjects", do you? Megan:stuttering ..............................H-h-how did you get a CAMPERVAN in here? Jeremy: Same way I got a Monster Truck on the top of the Empire State Building. Megan: herself together Prime, your betrayal of my trust is paramount to complete failure. You will be executed for being part of this! Blitzfire: Fuming OH DON'T YOU GET IT!! THIS WAS ALL PLANNED TO BRING YOU DOWN! YOU'D NEVER GET THE CONTROL OVER NEW TARNE CITY BECAUSE NOPONY LIKES YOU!! I'M FED UP OF PLAYING MRS. NICE PONY TO EARN YOUR TRUST, AND WORK MY MANE OFF DOING WHAT YOU ASK!! Lizzie: over to Blitzfire and comforts her Well said, sister. Megan: Blitz? You were part of this too?! Tom: ALOT of people have been part of this. We've been here for three months! We were all dead for three months and a couple of us are still dead! WE lost friends! And you used our deaths as a ploy to gain power and money! Theta: My brother... Llambda was corrupted and turned against us after all we've been through! I had to kill him, but his corrupters are definitely still alive! Evan: They killed our buddy, too! comforting Llewellyn Llewellyn:Crying And my blood brother went to send the message that we survived the attack! Jez: You see how much we sacrificed because of that battle? What you're doing is disgusting! Nia: Now I know that this is being shown LIVE, but the people deserve to know what you're doing! Chiruru: Now stand down, or we'll have to take this city ourselves! Tom: the Civilians What do you guys think? Should she stand down?! crowd cheers in agreement. Their cheers can be heard from the office. Chromoro: Now that sounds like a call for free will, if I do say so myself! to the Team, Megan ordered more robots to enter the office and raise weapons. Team Davrit readied themselves for the firepower. Blitzfire inhaled deeply and Nigeris stood his ground. Tom:putting his fez on Tyrany versus freedom! THREE TWO ONE- GO! Megan: Enraged JUST STAY DEAD!!!!! the office was showered by lasers and bullets. Nigeris Prime attacked the robots on the balcony, assisted by Dalek Tron who hovered up with him. Theta, Jez, Nia, Chromoro and Chiruru ran round the office slicing their way through some of the robots. Blitzfire was surrounded, but she breathed fire at the robots due to her inhaling, melting them and making them explode. Everyone else, however, were firing guns left right and centre. Megan cowered under the desk as Tom stood on it, pulling his Minigun out of nowhere and opening fire. As the spray of bullets knocked down the guards like dominoes, Theta looked into a nearby corridor and saw that the rest of the robots where marching towards them. They were severely out numbered. Theta: Tom! We got a problem! Tom: Content Not a PROBLEM. Always wanted to give this a try! out the RYNOMINIGUN and takes it to Tina, overjoyed for being aloud to use Tom's most deadly weapon. He straps it onto her and she prepares it for firing. NIA! Ubercharge! rubs her hands together and a surge of blue energy flows round her hands. She looks at Tina, who nods firmly, and she blasts the energy into her. Tina is now UBERCHARGED. She primes the Rynominigun and opens fire. Megan Vixen looks in dispair as the weapon fires so many rockets into the corridor, hearing the explosions from within. Tina and Nia are whooping cheerfully whilst the others are watching the thousands of robots explode. Within minutes, the robots are gone and the Ubercharge wears off. Team Davrit cheer and scream with joy. Blitzire laughs at what she just saw and is then met by a hug from Lizzie and Chele. Amongst the happiness, Megan trembles uncontrollably from behind the desk. When she looks up, Tron swoops in and catches her by surprise. His dome swirves round and looks at Tom, who nods to him with a "Fine-you-win" look on his face. He lowers his gunarm Tron: Cackling Megan Vixen, you are hereby relieved of your duty as a tyrant! VRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT TO- The crowd outside the building. Awe-struck faces are littered across the crowd. All is still for a moment until- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The crowd erupts in cheer and all are jumping on the spot. CUT TO- Inside the building. Team Davrit are shakily laughing with each other, going hysterical at the thought that they were back killing like mad. Blitzfire is among the teams girls, huddled up and cheering happily. The others are around the room. Tron has his back to the desk, hiding Megan Vixen's corpse from view. Tom, Theta and Jez walk up to the window and see the screaming (in admiration) crowd, chanting "Team Davrit!" at them. Tom: sighs Well, this is a turnaround, isn't it? Jez: Looks like we're in charge. This whole city wants us to be. Theta: But if we're in plain site, wouldn't we be exposing all of them outside to danger? steps towards them Negative. For your enemies to find this place and cause harm to the planet would take up an enormous amount of energy. So much so that it would ultimately destroy them before even being used. Tom: bewildered Strange. Sounds like Davritanium...nods to him Oh. It IS? How did you find all that Davritanium?! Blitzfire: away from the others, wings out This whole planet was a Davritanium reservoir. Your family had secrets. Tom:Hm...................................... So, what now? END